


things seen and unseen

by boudour



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/pseuds/boudour
Summary: Finn likes to look at Poe.





	things seen and unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



Finn shifts again.

All he can see is the dim outline of Poe’s face - the corner of his jaw, the line of his brow, the cant of a cheekbone. Finn's eyes get drawn back to him every time he looks away, and every time he finds himself staring, cataloguing the barely discernible features of his face, straining to see more - and obscurely feeling like he shouldn't.

Finn sighs and closes his eyes - and gets somehow even more acutely aware of Poe's presence. He swallows, the sound loud in the confines of the room, and feels curiously exposed.

* * *

"Do I have something on my face," Poe says, "or am I just that pretty?"

Finn starts.

"Yes? No! I mean—" 

Finn lets out a string of sounds that have a passable resemblance to speech. BB-8 beeps enthusiastically at him.

Poe’s eyes are warm and gentle, a glint of humour lurking at the corners, but Finn has somehow lost the ability to talk. All he can do is - stare. And he's been doing a lot of that apparently.

BB-8 bumps his leg, not that gently.

"Yeah— Yeah, you are," he croaks.

Poe blinks once, stares, and his expression melts in a dazzling smile.


End file.
